Impossible Love
by MidnightGardevoir
Summary: Male AigisXFemale Protagonist pairing. *Warning for those who haven't finished the game yet* Minako... Thanks you. The love that you shown me... Your love, that changed me, made me more human... You who protected this empty, wavering world with your own hands, just fold your wings and sleep peacefully. I promise you, I will watch over this world through all eternity...
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love

Chapter 1: Aeon

21/7/09

Minako sensed a strong gaze, more palpably than before. Suddenly, a mysterious boy came into sight. " He must have been the one that was watching me, " she thought. when Minako tried to say hello, he suddenly replied. " I was correct... I have found you..." He then suddenly came up to her and embraced her. " I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!" Minako tried struggling but it doesn't seem like he wants to let go.

"There he is... Wait, what!? What's going on here!?" Junpei and Akihiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprised to find him hugging Minako tightly, with no intention of letting go. " I see, so that's how this is going." Akihiko commented. Then Yukari's voice drew closer. " There you are Minako." Upon seeing Junpei and Akihiko, she seemed shocked. " Huh? You guys! What are the both of you doing here!? We've been looking all over for you!" "Um... What are you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits...?" Fuuka questioned, looking puzzled. " You have no idea what we've-" Yukari then came to a stop.

"Huh?! Minako... Why's he hugging you?" Minako shrugged and just replied with, " He says I'm his priority." Yukari looked dumbfounded. "What?" " Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle." Mitsuru came over. " That won't be necessary... We've found what we were looking for." Even Ikutsuki has arrived. " What do you mean?" Yukari asked. " *sigh* You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aeon." Ikutsuki looked tired. " ...I know." The mysterious boy answered while still hugging Minako.

Evening

The Kirijo family Yuakushima Mansion, Reception Room

" I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now." Ikutsuki apologized. "So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka asked the question that was on everyone's mind. " Oh, that's been taken care of. Come here, Aeon." "Coming," A male voice replied. The boy that Minako just met walked in. " This is Aeon. As you can see, he's a 'mechanical soldier'." Ikutsuki did a brief introduction. " I am Aeon. My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately." " No way... It's like he's alive." Yukari couldn't believe that he was truly a robot. " This is unbelievable." Even Akihiko had trouble beliving.

"Anti-Shadow Weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aeon was the last to be made... and he's the only one that still remains today." "An Anti-Shadow weapon... Does that mean he...?" Mitsuru pondered. " Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona 'Palladion'." Aeon replied. " He suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why he suddenly reactivated himself this morning... Well, I hope you will all get along."

"An Anti-Shadow weapon with a will of his own... This is amazing!" Fuuka marveled. "Um... By the way... When I saw you earlier, it seemed like you knew her." Yukari remembered of previous events. " Yes, it's very important for me to be by her side." Aeon said while looking at Minako. " Hmm... Perhaps his identification system is malfunctioning... Or maybe he's still half asleep... This is quite interesting... Hmmm..." " I don't think that's it..." Yukari lamented.

" Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all... You can participate in a wide range of recreational activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table... eve a karoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing?" Ikutsuki brightened up. "Uhhh..." Junpei seemed hesitant.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Love

Chapter 2: Naganaki Shrine

'16/8/09

"Hmm.. there's an awful lot of people here... Ehhh?! Aeon? Where did he go?" Minako was just thinking to herself when she suddenly realised that Aeon was gone. Minako started to frantically look around for him when she realised that Aeon and Akihiko were behind her, at a stall. She ran to them as fast as her yukata would allow her. "Minako-san, what's wrong? You seem out of breath." Aeon asked. "Nothing, I couldn't find the both of you so I was getting worried. And a yukata wasn't really easy to walk in..."

"Uhh.. sorry, I guess I should've told you. You didn't have to wear a yuakata here, you know? Oh, er... I didn't mean... well, um... It... makes it hard to look directly at you." Akihiko was all flustered. Minako frowned, thinking that he meant she didn't look good in it. "Y-You look good in it! Don't get mad..." "I see... Being equipped with a yuakta although has many benefits, it is difficult to walk in and makes it hard for people to look directly at the wearer..." Aeon muttered to himself.

"That smell!" Aeon ran towards the Takoyaki stand, and behind him were Akihiko and Minako trying to catch up to him. "Wow, how did you find out our secret ingredient just by it's smell! How bout it? Wanna try one?" The takoyaki cook asked, hoping to get more bussiness. " Aeon... Don't run so fast... Ohh that reminds me! I want takoyaki too! Do you want some too Akihiko-senpai? We could have a takoyaki eating competition! Aeon do you want one too?" Minako asked, delighted at getting to eat the delicious takoyaki. " Heh, bring it on! I won't lose!" Aeon on the other hand looked rather intrigued at the takoyaki.

"Three takoyaki please."(Author: That's how it was said in the game and they probably mean (insert number here) sets instead of like three takoyaki and that sounds ridculous ) Minako ordered. "Ahh, you three are some fine looking stuff! A pretty young girl and two handsome teenage boys! One of them is your boyfriend isn't it? Him? He looks like it. " The cook pointed her skewer(Author: Whatever you call the pointy thing they used to flip the takoyaki) at Aeon. Minako immediately felt her cheeks blush and prayed that no one would notice while Akihiko felt slightly sour on the inside. Akihiko had a slight scowl on his face as his stomach turned at the thought of Aeon and Minako, their Leader being together. It was a unknown feeling to him, one which he decided to ignore. "U-umm... I-it's not like that..." Minako's voice trailed off, too soft against the sizzling of the cooking takoyaki. "Ahh, the past days of youth... I really envy you kids. If only summer would come for me once again..."

"Minako-san, what does being one's boyfriend mean? Since the word is a compound word, which comprises of its 2 base words, 'boy' and 'friend', does the word 'boyfriend' mean one's friend who is of the male gender? " Minako did not really want to give an answer and probably worsen the already awkward and quiet atmosphere. Akihiko just quiet and facing another side, scowling while Aeon tilted his head to look at Minako, patienty wating for an answer. Just when Minako was about to open her mouth to give a reply that she thought would temporarily satisfy Aeon's curiosity, the takoyaki cook finished making the takoyaki.

"Thank god..." Minako internally prayed. Upon recieving change after giving the exact amount, Minako looked questionally at the takoyaki cook. " One's on the house! Eat up and come back for seconds!" "3... 2... 1... Go!" The 3 of them had a takoyaki competition and it was no surprise who won and who came last. The winner was undoubtly Aeon of course. As a mechanical soilder, it was no surprise that he was able to eat them all at once while measuring their temperture. "That's not fair! Aeon, you cheated!" Minako pouted. Looking at Minako's face, the word "cute" suddenly came to Aeon's mind. He then unknowingly smiled, noticing how adorable she looked when she was mad. And of course, Minako tied with Akihiko. She would not have tied with Akihiko if it were not for the few seconds she spent gaping at how Aeon just poured everything down his mouth in one big gulp.

That night, they spent it going from different booth to booth, exploring them all and with Aeon's comedic and ridiculous questions that would seem weird if it were asked at someone else, they all had a fun time and grew closer to each other. "This water pistol that I recieved from the booth, is its attack power higher than my current hand gun? Maybe I should detach my current one and equip this instead..." Aeon begun to detach his hand, and thankfully, Minako stopped him before anyone noticed and called the police on them due to Aeon's weird antics. Minako sighed, and was happy that this night was over. That was one hell of a rough night, with them almost being exposed due to Aeon's multiple attempts at detaching what would seem like a part of his body to attach new "weapons". As difficult as the night was, Minako found herself laughing at Aeon's antics and was grateful for an such an intriguing addition to her exploration team.

Author's notes: Sorry if I haven't been releasing often. Exams are here and I'm rather busy. I'll try to at the very least update one chapter per week. If there's any scenario of requests for the story you have, do leave a comment so that I know. I'm currently taking up requests and the next chapter will show case two short stories on Aeon waking you up and his first day of school. If there is any improvements to be made please do also tell me. Please comment and look forward to the next chapter! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Love Chapter 3: Aeon's Quirks 24/7/09 Morning

"Good morning! Please wake up." Minako awoke, rubbing her eyes tiredly, curious as to why a familiar male voice was calling her to wake up. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Aeon standing right in front of her. " Mission accomplished." She was almost about to let loose a string of curses but held the intention back in as it wouldn't be good if Aeon learnt all those words. " Umm... Aeon, what are doing here?"

" The paper on the wall says, ' Do things five minutes early'. Therefore, I woke you up five imuntes prior to the triggering of the alarm clock." At that, Minako inwardly sighed at what a paper that she pasted to help her in finishing her daily task earlier has gotten her into. Then suddenly there were a series of knocks on her door. " Hey Minako. Aeon disappeared and none of us can find him. Takeba was afraid that he might have gone off like how he did in Yakushima. Could you help us find him?"

Then, Aeon replied. "There will be no need for that. I am here." In shock, Akihiko opened the door, not expecting to see Aeon standing there. " Wh-what are you doing here?! No guys are supposedly allowed on the 3rd floor! How did you even get inside the room?!" "She was asleep, so I unlocked the door. And since the paper said to do things 5 minutes early, I woke her up 5 minutes prior to the triggering of her alarm clock."

Akihiko inwardly groaned. " Aeon, you can't do that. You have to respect others' privacy..." But Aeon did not seem to care about that and instead brought up another matter. " I propose to be on standby in this room from now. Is this acceptable?" Akihiko facepalmed and sighed heavily. "Aeon... That's not acceptable..." "If there is a problem, I shall address it promptly, but I don't see any problems. Besides, I can protect her if anything happens." "It's...uhhh against dorm regulations. Right, Minako?"

Minako instead smiled and said, " It's fine, you can stay here!" "M-Minako! Don't say that! You do know that he can't stay here!" Aeon seemed to ignore Akihiko's comment and instead went out of the room saying, " Alright, I shall retrieve my ammo." "Wait, what?! A-Ammo? Aeon! Come back here!" Akihiko slammed his fist against the door, groaning. He then turned towards Minako, who was still under covers, " I shall consult Mitsuru about this. Damn this, I still have training today and I'm running late..." Without another word, Akihiko took off muttering in annoyance and left Minako under covers wondering what the hell just happened.

02/9/09 Morning

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. He just transfered here. Thank you Sanada-san for bringing him around on his first day of school. ...Please, introduce yourself." Akihiko nodded slightly in acknowledgement while leaning on the wall near the door. The whole class, especially the girls were nosily buzzing. It was no wonder after all, since Akihiko, already well-known and crazed about by many girls was here with a new handsome transfer student. It was only normal for the girls in the class to go swooning over the two handsome eye candies.

" My name is Aeon. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The girls become even more noisy after Aeon's brief but enchanting introduction. "Aeon... What a strange name... I wonder if he was born overseas." The four of them flinched ever so slightly, just hoping that Ms. Toriumi didn't find anything weird about Aeon. Ms. Toriumi began looking through Aeon's portfolio. "Let's see... Anything else I should know...? Hm? ...Humanoid tactical weapon? What on earth...? "

The four of them looked at each other with expressions of fear and panic, praying that nothing would go wrong. "... Clearly that's a mistake. It just goes to show, you can't believe everything you read." The four of them then sweatdropped and let out a breath of relief. They all thanked the gods that she just brushed it off. At least they wouldn't have to get executed for accidentally spilling the beans. " Y-You can say that again, Teach!" Junpei covered it up.

" You can sit... right over there, in that empty seat." Ms. Toriumi pointed to the seat right beside Minako and diagonally behind Junpei. " Uh, Ms. Toriumi, that spot's already taken. He's just playing hookey. " Junpei reminded. " ...Which means he's not here. So, it's free to be used, right?" Junpei decided that he would shut his mouth before it would get him into any more trouble.

Aeon then walked over to the empty seat and sat down. " This spot will be perfect... Because I wish to always be by her side. " As he said the last sentence, he turned towards Minako. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened in shock at Aeon such a thing in front of everyone. Then Junpei stood up and Akihiko went over to his table. "Aeon!" They both caused even more eyebrows to shoot up and eyes to grow bigger. " Is there a problem?" He tilted his head, looking at both of them. "...Umm, Junpei, why are you standing up?"

It was then that the both of them realized what they have done and how it must have looked like to the others. Akihiko suddenly turned red and Junpei was at a loss for words. Both just stood there awkwardly like deers in the headlights, not knowing what to do. Minako then realized having this happen because of her has caused all the girls in class to glare at her with pure hatred in their eyes. She then facepalmed and groaned inwardly at what all this had gotten her into. She swore that she would make those three make up for this incident.

"My, aren't we just full of drama today? Do me a favor and save the antics for after school." Minako let loose a string of curses under her breath as quietly as she could. Akihiko quickly left after that in embarrassment, trying to hide his red face. "Minako-san, what was that? " Minako just answered with a "nothing" and looked in front and tried to concentrate in class to the best of her abilities. Yet was another bad day and Minako sighed, looking at the words on the whiteboard.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and sorry if future updates will be slow as I'm currently not really free. If you have any requests for any Persona 3-5 stories, or how scenes that you want Aeon to be in please feel free to tell me. Do comment if there's anything that needs to be improved and do look forward to future updates!


End file.
